Prized Bravery
by tsuki5nr
Summary: I don't how to write the summary for this story without revealing it, so if you want to know please read. Thank you :)


Once upon a time, there was a boy.

But he's also a gladiator.

He, who are just a teenager, was favoured by the spectators because of his prowess in battle and fighting.

He was so strong, not even someone older, even more experience than him can defeat the boy.

Not even in two month, since he was there, the boy was hailed as the strongest fighter.

He killed mercilessly, he soaked in blood, he was not afraid to tear his enemy inside out.

And it was what the spectators want.

He got a nickname.

The Black Lion.

Lion, because he's the strongest fighter. He's the King of the Coliseums.

Black, because his skin was dark.

He was feared, because of his strength.

He was feared because of his eyes. His all-seeing brown eyes.

He was feared, and it suit him just fine.

…

Once upon a time, there was a boy.

But he's also a gladiator.

At the same time, there was another boy.

But he's also the illegitimate child of a woman of a street and a king.

The boy had not known he was technically a prince, nor his mother.

He was illegitimate and thus not known.

He doesn't even look like the current king, his half-brother.

He was the exact copy of his mother, but people wouldn't mistook him as a girl.

But he dearly wish his father would take him away with his mother and love him, like all father he saw did to their children.

He was just a boy, who wish for the impossible because the king is dead.

But he was a boy, and so he hope.

…

This gladiator and this illegitimate child had nothing in common.

They don't have the same skin colour, they don't have the same eyes nor do they don't have the same hair.

Except for a single detail.

They both were unnatural.

But really, who isn't?

Natural were defined by the majority, who have something in common and lacking abnormalities.

They were both unnatural but at the same time they were natural and the rest of the world were unnatural.

If the meaning of natural was defined by majority then that must mean the common, the natural, was all but that.

Because they are not the only unnatural out there.

This two boys are what you and I called, 'Wizard'.

…

They meet one day.

The child's mother was working. She was supposed to serve the strongest fighter of the Coliseum along with other gladiators who were one of the best.

She was supposed to serve the Black Lion after his match.

The young gladiator saw no reason to reject her advances, because it was her job. She should do it properly.

He took a bath next and cleanse himself. He ignore all attempt of the other fancy woman and went out.

He cannot went 'out' from his working place, but it didn't deterred him from going to an open place that is devoid of people.

Coincidentally, (or is it?) the illegitimate child was there.

…

The child was curious of what his mother's job are and so he followed her.

He saw his mother went through a gate but there were guard there and he knew he couldn't enter.

But he was so curious, he dearly wish he could tailed his mother.

And suddenly he was at another place.

And the next thing he knew, there was a boy, several years older, in front of him.

They immediately knew, they were the same.

Oh, the child did not know being a kid he is, his knowledge is limited but the gladiator knew what they both are.

But it was a moot point.

From there on, they were friends.

And they meet as frequently as they could.

It was not even far-fetched to say they were close as brothers.

The child love to hear the older boy's tale.

The tale of his childhood.

Lion, feline, or basically a large cat.

After all, the child's name meaning is a lion!

Sphinx, Sekhmet, Dedun, Bast and other god and goddess, the child knew by heart know.

But the one large cat the older boy admired was the Griffin.

Part lion, part eagle, the most powerful and the most majestic of all creature.

A being that are supposed to be trapped on land and yet fly over sky.

And most importantly a Griffin was free.

And freedom was what the older boy wanted.

He wanted to visit the whole world.

The child pointed out that he was free. He didn't see any chains.

The statement was so simple the older boy wish he could protect this innocence.

He merely chuckled and ruffled the short red hair.

The child didn't see any chains but he could see the shackle that bind his feet.

Visible only to him.

…

The Black Lion triumphed once again.

The crowds demand more.

…

Upon a meeting, the child pointed out that they didn't know each other name.

The dark boy was stunned.

It's true. They didn't know each other name.

He could only laughed at the ridiculousness.

He introduced himself, his real name, and wish for the younger boy to call him with the nickname his siblings called him before he was taken away.

The child grinned and complied.

It was another wonderful day.

…

The older boy could not teach or even guide the child to control his gift.

Because he was taken before his own father could teach him.

And he didn't dare to practice in the same area as other humans because he remembered his mother's, who has different skin colour than him, warning that he shouldn't ever practice his gift among the mundane.

But the older boy can teach him one thing about his gift.

Intent is all that matter.

And the child focus.

…

The child practice.

And practice and practice because if he could, then maybe his mother would be happy. His mother wouldn't have that horrible dark area under her eyes.

And so he show her.

Her eyes widen and there was a glimpse of pride behind his mother eyes before horror replaced it.

The mother slapped him and screamed and begged.

And begging and begging and hugged him tightly and yes, she was proud of him but he can't showed it.

He must stop.

He was all that she lived for.

She can't bared the thought of her child died before she did.

She was begging and _pleasepleasepleaseplease-_

The child said he will stop.

His mother's tears was still flowing and the hug was tighter.

But the woman was not the only one who witnessed what the child had done and there was greediness behind those eyes.

…

The Black Lion were ready as always.

He could hear the roaring and demand for the gladiators.

For him.

His only job now was to kill.

 _Killkillkillkill_ and then he was a step nearer to his family.

The gate open and his eyes widened in shock.

The boy that had become his friends for past month was there right at the centre of the field engulfed in the embraced of equally injured and scared woman who had the same features that he could only concluded as the boy's mother.

His fellow gladiators also sported the same confusion.

What on earth a kid and a woman doing in the field?

Until the King announced that they had consorted themselves with demon and whoever kill both of them will be granted freedom.

The confusion disappeared because it was an easy task.

The Black Lion ready himself.

He had to get there first.

He has to or else.

It had start and he run.

 _Runrunrun fasterfasterfaster!_

He immediately in front of the pair; and slay the nearest gladiator.

 _Slash._

He may had want freedom.

 _Slash._

But what is freedom without his friend?

He slay the next and he slay again until he was covered in blood.

 _Slash. Crack._

He twisted his body and a head went flying with dark red blood.

 _Slash. Crack._

He ignored the confusion of the crowds and the outrage scream of the fat King.

 _Slash. Crack._

With the aid of his gift, he kill the last.

And the shackle he had was broken.

The Black Lion inquired their condition.

The mother shakily nodded and the killer gave a relieved smile.

Then he tasted blood.

The mother-child could only widen their eyes in horror.

They was an arrow.

Through the chest.

Near the heart.

The King shouted for more arrows.

The archers ready their weapon.

Why? Why there's nothing he could do? thought the child.

The arrows was released and fly through the air.

The mother hugged her child closer to her, a futile attempt to protect him.

Only it never come.

The gladiator shielded them both.

OhGodtherearesomanyarrowshowwouldhesurvivedafterthis-

The child snapped and his magic react to his anger.

It was gathering and gathering and just a little more-

Something hold his hand.

"Don't…" his beautiful brown eyes should shine more brilliant that this.

The King shouted for soldiers.

"You can't…I…want…t-to…prote-tect…those…eyes…t-that…innocence…pl-please…"

He stood again.

Shakily, he stood, his determination never wavering facing the soldiers.

But…

Glancing at the child that remind him so much of his little brother, this was worth it.

This is worth it.

He throw away his sword and he's changing.

 _Painpainpainpain_ all he could feel was only pain and in his place stood a big and magnificent griffin.

And then he fought.

The already forgotten crowds scream and hastily ran out from the coliseum.

He fought with his wing, making a great wind that are comparable to a small cyclone.

He fought with talons and claws, the measles armours were nothing before it sharpness.

He fought with his magic, gifted from Mother Earth that no force could be protected from it.

He fought until he's the only one standing.

The foolish king was still here.

The griffin flew and the man was dead, a sharp claw to the neck.

He shakily walked over the pair that were otherwise un-harm except the injuries before the fight begin.

The child escape from his mother's embrace and ran to the beast, hugging him tightly, being careful of the arrows still jutted out from his body.

But he has no time.

His superior ears had caught the sound of footsteps towards this place.

He picked up the younger boy shirt and swung over his shoulder, making him seated on his back before he run to the woman and nudged at her to ride him.

The woman complied, carefully fitted herself behind her son.

The child was already panicked and about to ask what is wrong but was cut off by the sudden flight.

He was flying.

He was flying!

Before he could let out a cry of delight, he heard his mother gasped.

Watching to where her mother was looking he let out a gasp of his own.

Soldiers.

Lot of soldiers preparing arrows to where they were at.

They let go of their bows and storms of arrows come from below.

The Black Lion however would not give up.

He still had strength and thus he will get his friend to a safe place.

He ignore the injuries.

He ignore the arrows.

He ignore his passengers' beg and plead for him to stop.

He had no sense of time.

Before he knew his friend and his mother were quiet but he knew they were still alive and in no immediate danger.

But he cannot stop.

Because if he stop, he'll die.

If he die, his friend will die too and that is not acceptable.

And so he flew.

…

Waking up, he feel exhaustion all over. As if he didn't rest at all.

Wait…

What happened?

"You're awake."

Who?

"Want some water?"

He nodded. He was so thirsty. He drink with the aid of…who is this person? Is that a snake around him?

He choked when he remembered and looked around frantically.

"You're mother are there, sleeping. She's not awaken yet."

"The…other boy?"

"Boy? ...you mean the griffin…"

He nodded, fearing to hear the worst.

"I'm sorry… his injuries was too serious…"

"…Can I see him?"

"Can you walk?"

Nod.

The other boy hold out his hand. The child stared at a moment and slowly wrapped his slightly bigger hand around the appendage.

"He's in the next room…I am Salazar, what's your name?"

And he answered with a name that belong to his friend and saviour.

"Godric."

XXX

Ooookay…..

I actually didn't know why I wrote this in the first place. When I'm reading fanfiction this plot suddenly came to me.

I'm aware that the original Godric Gryffindor came from…. West of Moor? I think? And I don't know if Britain have coliseum and gladiator and what not.

And…. I don't know about you but I don't think family name like 'Gryffindor' exist even for magical in HP and I suddenly I thought, "So….what if the name is made-up?"

It just came. I can actually see 'Ravenclaw' become a family surname but not Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

…

Okay… maybe Slytherin can be a surname because he could talk to snake. But other the two? Nope.

If you understand my story then you noticed that the gladiator's name is Godric. But Godric is an English name, so I make it so Godric's mother an Englishwoman.

And the boy's name is Leo.

And yes… after Godric's death, Leo took up the name Godric and later on become the Godric Gryffindor in HP that we know.

Yes, that Salazar is the Salazar Slytherin. I read a lot of fanfiction (or is it Potter wiki?) that said the two wizards were best friend but had fall out later on.

Leo's mother is a witch but she doesn't practice magic. I personally thought it was a dark time for magical because of the Witch Hunt, so she forbid her son from practicing it.

And I'm sorry if I offending any black people out there; it's not my intention at all, I just need an excuse for Godric to be in the coliseum. All movies that I watched that have anything to do fighting to death have black people in it, so I thought maybe it's real?

…

I'm sorry for my lack knowledge.

I don't think this story is good because to me this story have something that lacking though I don't know what especially the 'running scene'.

(And not just grammar mistake either.)

But still, I do hope you enjoy it.

Bye.

:)


End file.
